Nakago
Nakago, real name Gi Ayuru (Ayuru Gi) born under the constellation heart, is the first Seiryuu warrior to appear in the anime and manga. His name and constellation are misnomers: (heart) his plans and actions show a complete lack of mercy. He allows for no emotional distraction nor wasted action. Once someone's usefulness is exhausted, the person is eliminated. On the other hand, he has an undeniable charisma which allows him to skillfully manipulate people. But what goes on in his mind is a mystery. He is considered the strongest Seiryuu warrior. Personality Nakago is the leader of all the Seiryuu warriors and the main antagonist in the TV series, his cold demeanor and presence are often the drive behind Yui 's decisions during the early stages of the story. His warriors are loyal to him due to a mixture of awe, fear, and respect. He arrives at the Real World, attempting to take it over, but is killed by Tamahome when Miaka Yūki finally seals away Seiryuu. Nakago manipulates Miaka's best friend Yui, turning her against Miaka and convincing her to summon Seiryuu. He treats her well, and even claims to love her, but in reality he wants to use her wishes to become a god. He will stop at nothing to accomplish this goal; when it comes to his objectives he is arduously determined and will do anything for it. Near the end of the series, Nakago becomes egotistic, saying that Yui only needs him. Nakago is also proud of his powers, and is even more determined to summon Seiryuu that Yui is. He is a cold, but not an unemotional person who deceives Yui on half-truths and half-lies with many spurious words. A misconception of fans about Nakago becoming cold and bitter majority of the time derives from his tormented back story; his mother being raped then later killed before his own eyes and being sexually harassed by the emperor numerous times. Appearance Nakago has stark platinum-blonde hair that slightly goes wayward at the top, the rest reaching down his shoulders as of the present and when he was young. He has "piercing" blue eyes and a perfect pale complexion. Nakago is a strikingly beautiful man with slightly effeminate features when he was younger, causing him to be a frequent target sexual harassment during his stay in the Kutou Palace. When he was young, he wears a white shirt under a colored kimono. When he appears in the series, he is wearing a dragon-themed helmet, showing only his eyes. When in the battle field, he wears a blue cape, armor, and a green claw-shoulder guard, all of these worn over fitted white pants and a loose long-sleeve shirt. Nakago also wears blue gauntlets. Strength Nakago appears as the strongest of the Seiryuu warriors, and is also the unofficial leader . He is very strong, and his strength is more than worlds apart from Tamahome's skills. His powers are commonly blasts, which takes the forms of cannon balls, wide energy blasts and almost anything. He also has the power to knock someone out cleanly using his constellation mark an lifting up his hand. He is also an accomplished sorcerer. History Nakago awakened his warrior powers when he was still young. When his mother was being raped by the Kuto soldiers, Nakago blasts off and kills everyone including his mother. The emperor of Kuto then commands the guards to stop when he saw the mark. He was sexually abused by the emperor becuase of his natural beauty and charismatic appearance. He then trained to control his power . He met Soi while he was training, Nakago knocked out a man who demanded Soi to take her clothes off. Plot He first appeared when Miaka went to Konan all by herself to find Yui, while Tamahome was following her. Miaka then states to the guards upon entering the country border that she is the priestess of Seiryuu, to enter the country. But Tamahome rushes after her, but he can't enter. So Chichiri appears and takes Tamahome out of the fight and says that he's drunk. Chichiri then freezes the guards and Tamahome is able to enter the country border. Nakago then appears, in armor, and breaks off the spell. He then heads for the Kuto palace. Tamahome holds a grudge against him, and he's weirdly obedient to Yui, as the preistess of seiiryuu. He bribed Yui to become priestess of seiryuu to grant his wishes. He met Yui in the streets of Kuto when men were attempting to rape Yui. Nakago then saves her and brought her to the Kuto palace. Then n a ka g o tells repeatedly to Yui that Miaka left her all alone and betrayed her and all.Yui, alone and confused, then just accepts that Miaka left her all alone and all that. But not completely. When Nakago, Yui, and Miaka meet at the hall with the emperor, Nakago does not know who is the real priestess of Seiryuu so he pulls out the Universe of the Four gods and read that Yui was the real priestess. He then orders the soldiers and guards to seize Miaka and not to harm Yui. Yui and Miaka then hide inside a dark room and Tamahome manages to break in while Yui was heading to Nakago to get the Universe of the Four gods. When she returns, she sees Tamahome and Miaka kissing and hears that Miaka came back to the world for Tamahome, not Yui. This hurts Yui and she makes up her mind to be the priestess of Seiryuu, and when Miaka and Tamahome goes out of the room, Yui hands over the scroll to Miaka and says that she has something to show to Miaka. They then arrive at the hall of Seiryuu and Miaka then screams when she sees the statue of Seiryuu and Yui says that she's making a fuss over it. Fushigi Yuugi Omake: The Tale of the forbidden woman's hotspring Relationships Nakago has no friends, though he pretends to be a friend to Yui. The only people he seems to care for at all is his mother who he recalls at his death and Soi, a fellow warrior. Soi possesses the ability to manipulate chi through intimacy, and for this reason he takes her as his lover. However, it appears that he has some deeper feelings for her as he is concerned for her health on several occasions, and he carries her body with him after her death. Music *Houko *Please god, change my past *Blue eyes...blue Gallery Navigation Category:Celestial Warriors of Seiryuu Category:Male Category:Characters